The present invention relates generally to the field of internet browsing, and more particularly to intelligent rendering of webpages via user input.
The World Wide Web (www or W3) is an information system of interlinked hypertext documents and other digital resources that may be accessed via the Internet. It has become known simply as “the Web”.
The hypertext documents found on the W3 are commonly called webpages, which are primarily text documents formatted and annotated with the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). Webpages may contain links to images, video, and software components that are rendered to users of a web browser application, running on the user's computer, as coherent pages of multimedia content. In the context of a web browser, a frame is a part of a webpage or browser window which displays content independent of its container, with the ability to load content independently. The HTML or media elements that go in a frame may or may not come from the same website as the other elements of content on display. Embedded hyperlinks on a webpage permit users to navigate between webpages. When multiple webpages are published with a common theme or within a common domain name, the collection is usually called a website.